NX
Nexon Cash (NX/NX Cash) is a non-refundable form of in-game money and currency for Combat Arms. NX can only be bought with real life money, unlike GP. There are two types of NX: Standard NX and 'NX Prepaid '. Both types are used to let players purchase items in the Black Market. Although both NX types are similar, they don't function the same. NX can not be used to gift, while the NX Prepaid can. Also, NX is purchasable from Paypal and from mobile, while NX Prepaid are from game cards (i.e Karma Koin, Nexon Game Card, Ultimate Game Card). Grade is a type of ranking that determines how much NX is used in a player's account (etc use around 100,000 to 499,000 NX to get Silver Grade). NX can be obtained in a variety of ways such as: * By completing surveys on the Combat Arms website * By buying game cards, such as Karma Koin and Nexon Game Card * Purchasing NX via mobile (available to the U.S only) on the Combat Arms website * Using Paypal and/or credit cards to buy NX on the Combat Arms website Overview Controversy Alot of players complain that NX items are too overpowered, and puts GP only-users at an extreme disadvantage. The game was supposed to be "free to play", yet most of the GP gear aren't as benefical as NX items. GP users would complain that people who use NX are being more advantaged than them. For more information regarding to NX/GP imbalance click here. '' The original F2P pledge was the statement Nexon adhered to when Combat Arms was first released. At the time, the pledge was maintained by the variety of GP weapons at the time and cosmetic variants in the Black Market. Unfortunately, the company soon went back on all of their earlier promises. They began releasing unbalanced NX items and weapons with no GP variations (such as weapons and supply crates). No reason has been to given why it happened, though it is assumed that the change was made due to lack of sales (or sheer incompetence). ''Click here for more information about the Free-To-Play pledge. NX Prices NX prices differ from regions/country. Game Cards (prepaid) * 12,000 NX for $12 (CA/AU) * 30,000 NX for $30 (CA/AU) * 60,000 NX for $60 (AU) PayPal (Credit): * 5,000 NX for $5 (€5 in EU) * 10,000 NX for $10 (€10 in EU) * 30,000 NX for $30 (€30 in EU) * 100,000 NX for $100 Mobile (Credit) (parenthesized is the price during the sale from August 2010 to September 2010) * 2,000 NX for $3 (2,300 NX for $3) * 5,000 NX for $6 (5,750 NX for $6) * 15,000 NX for $16.50 (17,250 NX for $16.50) * 20,000 NX for $22 (23,000 NX for $22) Trivia * Players could have formerly purchased NX Cash by buying an "Ultimate Game Card". However, Nexon decided to continue accepting these cards a few days before they discontinued support for them. Later they reverted their decision, and now they continue to accept Ultimate Game Cards. * On October 7, 2009, NEXON America announced a name change for their cards, NX, instead of Nexon Cash. As well, it was split into two sections NX(charged from Paypal) and NX Prepaid(brought from stores). * The NX Cash system was first introduced in the Korean version of Maplestory. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic